1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the shared control channel (HS-SCCH) for the HS-DSCH (high speed downlink shared channel) defined in technical standard 3GPP TS 25.212 for multiplexing and channel coding (FDD), developed within the 3rd Generation Partnership Project, and more particularly to a technique for determining adaptive thresholds associated with HS-SCCH detection schemes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using fixed threshold values in HS-SCCH detection schemes has been shown to yield false alarm probabilities that increase with signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Specifically, as the SNR increases, the Viterbi decoder metric increases. Consequently, the received signal is more likely to cross the threshold.
In view of the above, a technique for implementing adaptive thresholds associated with HS-SCCH detection schemes and that is robust to amplitude variations of the different shared control channels would be both advantageous and desirable.